Syzygia, una historia diferente
by LexiPattinson13
Summary: Prólogo En el poblado de Forks, Washington han ocurrido últimamente muchos sucesos. Desde la llegada de una misteriosa familia a ese lugar. Habitan en una casa situada en el bosque, pocas veces se les ve salir y al único que se le conoce al famoso Dr. Carlisle Cullen, una eminencia en medicina. Una historia distinta a la que has leído, el Clan Cullen es conocido por todo el mundo,


**Syzygia**

Una historia diferente.

**Prólogo**

En el poblado de Forks, Washington han ocurrido últimamente muchos sucesos. Desde la llegada de una misteriosa familia a ese lugar. Habitan en una casa situada en el bosque, pocas veces se les ve salir y al único que se le conoce al famoso Dr. Carlisle Cullen, una eminencia en medicina. Una historia distinta a la que has leído, el Clan Cullen es conocido por todo el mundo, junto con los Volturis son los más poderosos y por ello… rivales. Beben sangre como todos los vampiros pero eso no impide que se olviden de su vida humana. Hace unos años un acontecimiento remetió en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, la hija recién llegada del jefe de policía del lugar desapareció sin dejar rastros vista por última vez en Port Ángeles. Mato a más de 4 hombres para llegar a su plato principal, pero un hambre desconocida se apodero de él, así fue como Bella Swan fue violada por algo mucho peor que pervertidos… un vampiro. Actualmente residen en Forks donde una pelea está por llegar, encontrándose con sus enemigos naturales, así como el secreto está en peligro y sus rivales atentos a cualquier paso en falso que den.

_Hace unos años un acontecimiento remetió__en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, la hija recién llegada del jefe de policía del lugar desapareció__sin dejar rastros vista por última vez en Port Angeles. _

Ella era la cotilla del pequeño pueblo, al ser pequeño los rumores y chismes corrían de manera rápida, lo cierto era que en Forks, no había secretos. La hija del Jefe de policía Charlie Swan regresaba al lugar más lluvioso de los estados unidos. La razón no la sabía pero corrían muchos rumores en que Renée la ex mujer del Jefe se había vuelto a casar y quería deshacerse de su hija. Lo cierto era que Isabella, había decidido regresar a casa de su padre para que su madre pudiese viajar con su esposo Phil, que era jugador de beisbol profesional de ligas menores. Bella, como gustaba que le llamaran, detestaba el lugar. No le gustaba que siempre estuviese nublado y lluvioso, pero había algo más tenía una especie de presentimiento de que corría peligro en ese lugar. Se repetía mentalmente que prefería el sol de Phoenix a esto desechando lo que para ella era paranoia.

A bella no le gustaba las personas de cierta manera decía no encajar en ningún lugar, incluso con los chicos de su edad. Esa noche de visita a su casa llegaron Billy & Jacob Black del cual tenía leves recuerdos. Congenio con el chico, le recordó que era muy buenos amigos de niños. El queriendo ser más amigable y asustar a su amiga le conto algunas leyendas de su tribu le conto sobre los fríos, una especie de escalofríos le recorrió todo el cuerpo y mentalmente se recrimino al creer en semejantes tonterías que le contaba Jake. También le conto el origen de los Quileutes, Bella se limitó a negar con la cabeza espantando las ideas que se formaban en su cabeza. Se enteró que Jacob no asistía al instituto del pueblo si no que asistía al de la reserva, en la Push. Lo que se significó una decepción para ella esperaba al menos tener un amigo en las escuela.

Como se lo esperaba era el juguete nuevo en el instituto, en la primera hora un chico de aspecto nerd se acercó a ella Eric. Que días después terminaría en el círculo de amigos de este Jessica, Ángela, Mike, Tyler, Lauren y Eric dentro de ellos. Se acercaba el baile de bienvenida y pese a rechazar las invitaciones de sus compañeros insistían que debía acompañarlos e ir en grupo. Se negó, usando como pretexto que tendría que viajar a Seattle ese fin de semana. Jessica & Ángela la convencieron de que las acompañará a Port Ángeles para elegir un vestido para el baile, ella acepto pero su plan era otro quería visitar una librería ya que la del pueblo era pequeña y no tenían algún libro de su interés.

_El mundo no es como lo imaginas, jamás imaginarías que criaturas sobre naturales vivieran entre nosotros ¿Verdad? Los Cullen controlan América, África y parte de Oceanía, los Volturis Asia, Europa. Ambos gobiernan el mundo vampiro de diferentes formas._

El Clan Cullen es conocido por todo el mundo es una familia de vampiros que junto con los Volturis son los más poderosos y por ello rivales. Beben sangre como todos los vampiros pero eso no impide que se olviden de su vida humana. El Clan de la península de Olympic está conformado por cinco miembros el patriarca Carlisle Cullen, su esposa Esme y sus hijos Edward, Rosalie & Emmett. Más tarde uniéndoseles Jasper & Alice. A diferencia de los Volturis ellos se consideran una familia, que con el paso de los años han sabido controlar su sed y poder llevar una vida un poco más humana. Cazan de manera sutil con la elegancia que se les caracteriza. Gracias a esto son conocidos por muchos vampiros nómadas que merodean por el mundo, queriéndoseles unir y formar parte de su familia.

Dentro de la familia, todos tienen parejas excepto Edward, él es el solitario de la familia. Le gusta actuar como un incubo, seduciendo a chicas para obtener placer sexual y alimentarse hasta matarlas. Una noche todo cambia, escuchaba lo rumores pero no podía ver con claridad el rostro de la chica de la que todo el pueblo comentaba y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Empezaba a aburrirse y quería divertirse estaba más sediento de lo normal. Se alejó del poblado de Forks estaba asqueado, no dejaban de hablar de una estúpida chiquilla. Decidió no irse muy lejos ¿Qué mejor lugar que Port Angeles?

Merodeo por los lugares, más recónditos en dirección de los almacenes cerca de los puertos saltando con gran agilidad entre los techos de los almacenes y edificios abandonados. Cuando fue interrumpido por pensamientos lujuriosos. En su mente se presentó una hermosa jovencita de ojos color chocolate, que contrastaban con su piel pálida y lechosa, se veía apetecible con su cabello color caoba caer en sus hombros y un cuerpo frágil pero bien proporcionado. Se le hizo agua la boca, pero no fue su sangre lo que lo atrajo fue el deseo de poseer ese pequeño cuerpo. Gruño de rabia al darse cuenta de las intenciones de los cuatros hombres en su mente solo había una palabra MÍA.

_Mato a más de 4 hombres para llegar a su plato principal, pero un hambre desconocida se apodero de él, así__fue como Bella Swan fue violada por algo mucho peor que pervertidos__… __un vampiro._

Su deseo carnal fue más fuerte que su sed, su sangre le llamaba de una manera delirante. Había encontrado su marca personal de heroína pero se contuvo por alguna razón inexplicable huyo dejando a la chica ultrajada en ese oscuro callejón, regresando a casa con su familia. Al llegar los reclamos no se hicieron esperar. Alice lo había visto pero era algo de lo que no debía preocuparse era tan común el comportamiento de su hermano que lo dejo pasar. La que se enojo fue su hermana Rosalie, estaba furiosa pero gracias a su hermano Emmett que sostenía a su mujer para que no se le abalanzara no comenzó una pelea. Rosalie estaba enoja, porque era la primera vez que su hermano hacía algo así, el nunca violaba a ninguna chica ella siempre se entregaban al adonis que se le presentaba pero esta vez no había sido así.

_Isabella Swan fue violada por Edward Cullen, lo que él no esperaba era que la dejara embarazada, así__que su hermana Rosalie lo mantiene en secreto para su beneficio. Pero Edward descubrirá__que aún queda humanidad en el al transformarla como su compañera por la eternidad._

Los recuerdos vagos de su pasado la volvieron a atormentar, así que fue al lugar donde se había cometido el crimen. Encontró a la chica con el pulso débil, convulsionándose .Gruño bajo pensando que Edward había cometido la estupidez de morder a la chica y no matarla no podía condenarla a la chica a esta vida. Siempre había sido la más razia a ser vampiro pero con el paso de los años lo había terminado por aceptar. Reviso el cuerpo de la chica y de poder llorar lo habría hecho, se imaginó a ella en lugar de Bella, pensando que así debió haberla encontrado Carlisle. Estaba dispuesta a matarla pero algo se movió en su vientre.

Rosalie descubrió que Bella estaba embarazada, se sorprendió y una oportunidad se le presentaba justo ahora. La posibilidad de ser madre. Tomo en brazos a la chica, escondiéndola de su familia se encargó de cuidarla y curarla, le daba de beber sangre lo que logro la chica lograra el término del embarazo. Había escuchado y leído en el despacho de Carlisle algo parecido había sucedido años atrás un vampiro había fecundado a mujeres, del cual el más conocido era un hibrido llamado Nahuel que era mitad vampiro y humano. Alice tuvo una visión y logro ver a una hermosa niña de cabello cobrizo y ojos color chocolate, Edward se quedó estupefacto ante la visión. Ahora entendía todo su hermana había ido a limpiar su crimen pero lo que había estado haciendo todo el tiempo era mantener oculto el embarazo de la chica.

Por alguna extraña razón Edward no podía sacarse de la cabeza a aquella jovencita, le había arrebatado su virginidad y el deseo por ella no había terminado esa noche pero horrorizado había salido huyendo. Dio con el edificio donde se encontraba su mujer y Rosalie. Tuvieron una leve discusión pero fue interrumpida cuando a Isabella se le quebró la costilla y las contracciones se le hacían más dolorosas. Con la ayuda de Edward nació una hermosa niña. Rose la tomo en brazos, se perdió en la mirada de la pequeña niña cuando esta abrió sus ojitos, una conexión inexplicable sucedió ahí.

Limpio y vistió a su hija, si para Rose la bebé era su hija. Había cuidado de ella, ahora se sentía completa todo lo que había anhelado durante años lo tenía entre sus brazos. Llamo a la niña Vanessa. Mientras eso pasaba Edward se dio cuenta que no podía dejar morir a la chica y la mordió, convirtiéndola así en una de ellos. Un vampiro…

_Jacob Black se imprima de una criatura extraña en el bosque y la sigue, un monstruo es lo que es, ahora debe luchar contra sí__mismo y destruir a los culpables de las desapariciones... los Cullen, pero ¿será__capaz de matar a su alma gemela aquella que ha torturado humanos inocentes?_

Habían pasado ya años de la desaparición de Isabella Marie Swan, fue un suceso de que el pueblo no dejo pasar tan rápido. El jefe había quedado destrozado y comenzó una casa contra los responsables de aquello. Pero nunca lo logro. Los Cullen habían decidido marcharse años atrás tras lo que había ocurrido llevándose con ellos a los nuevos miembros de Clan. Isabella ahora de Cullen. Por alguna extraña razón, no odiaba a Edward por lo que le había hecho. Le había dado un gran regalo y ese era Renesmee Cullen (Vanessa o Ness) Edward hizo todo lo posible para encargarse de enmendar su error, ganarse el perdón y amor de su ahora esposa. Rosalie termino por devolverles a la niña pero eso no evito que la conexión entre amabas desapareciera. Para Renesmee (Nombre que le puso después Bella en recuerdo a su madre y la matriarca Cullen) Isabella & Rosalie eran sus madres razón por la cual prefería que la llamaran Ness en honor al nombre que Rose le había puesto y al actual.

Todos lo que alguna vez habían conocido a Isabella ya ni la recordaban parecía que se había borrado de la memorias de todos excepto de una persona Jacob Black. Ahora él era Alfa de una manada de lobos, al igual que Sam Uley sucesos extraños habían pasado en su ausencia. Los Quileutes habían notado la presencia de los fríos y que las desapariciones eran atribuidas al Clan Cullen. La población de los licántropos había aumentado considerablemente los últimos años. Los lobos más conocidos era la manada de Jacob conformado por su mano derecha Leah, Sam, Seth, Embry, Call, Jared & Paul. Saben que el Clan Cullen está de regreso por lo que no bajan la guardia.

Una noche Jacob recorría gran parte del bosque, patrullando para proteger a la gente de la reserva, un olor diferente se coló por sus olfato era dulce parecido al de un vampiro pero escuchaba un corazón latir de manera extraña. Soltó un bufido, alerto al resto de lo que había descubierto. Siguió el rastro hasta un al borde de una quebrada. Para ser más exacto al borde de un acantilado. Frente a él estaba la criatura más hermosa que había visto. El viento ondeaba su larga cabellera color cobriza, sintió su presencia y la chica volteo la mirada, clavando su mirada penetrante en sus ojos lobunos. Y ahí sucedió todo, vio una especie de película pasar frente a sus ojos y una extraña sensación de estar cerca de ella. La joven soltó una risa melodiosa y burlona antes de lanzarse al precipicio.

_Los Cullen actualmente residen en Forks donde una pelea está __por llegar, encontrándose con sus enemigos naturales, así __como el secreto está __en peligro y sus rivales atentos a cualquier paso en falso que den. La guerra se desatara en Syzygia, ¿estás preparado? sobrevivirás o perecerás en el intento ¡DESCUBRELO!_


End file.
